


finding shelter in you

by ShitabuKenjirou



Series: Tumblr drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, old tumblr drabble based on a prompt posted here for organizational reasons, stormy weather cuddling, tagging things is hard and coming up with summaries is even harder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitabuKenjirou/pseuds/ShitabuKenjirou
Summary: Getting stuck in a storm might be a major pain in the ass, but there could be worse things, Shirabu figured, than coming home to someone who can keep you warm.





	finding shelter in you

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!
> 
> I'm dumping some old tumblr drabbles I wrote on request on here for proper organization of my writing, and this is one of them. I'll post them chronologically, and I'll update the series if I write anything new in the future. I'm sorry if you've already read this, I hope to post some actual new content soon once I have the time and means to do so. 
> 
> This drabble is based on the prompt 'as we huddle together, the storm raging outside' from a "the way you said 'I love you'" prompt list. Enjoy!!

Shirabu was convinced that if he stayed in the rain any longer, his skin would permanently absorb the paralyzing cold. His fingers had nearly lost all feeling as he held on to his messenger bag, trying not to be knocked down by the wind, which somehow struck him from all sides at once as he made his way home.

_ I wouldn’t be stuck in this godawful weather if those absolute idiots of coworkers hadn’t held me captive at the office for so long I missed the last bus home _ .

_ Curse all of them _ .

A burst of wind caused Shirabu to stumble, and he just barely avoided stepping into a puddle deep enough to completely soak his shoes.

Shirabu blew out a breath that sounded like a chuckle. As if his shoes weren’t completely soaked already.

For the rest of the way home, Shirabu counted every single one of his steps out loud, if only to attempt to divert his thoughts from the feeling of his soaked clothes sticking to his skin.

The rain and the wind still hadn’t decreased in intensity when Shirabu finally made it to the door of his and Yahaba’s apartment, and he both cursed and thanked the gods he made it back alive when he stumbled inside, a wave of warm air meeting his frozen limbs. It only took a few seconds before Yahaba came flying towards him from the bedroom.

“You’re back,” he said, a sigh tumbling out with the words as if he’d been holding his breath the entire time. “What took you so long?”

Shirabu tried and failed to shrug out of his jacket, since the fabric seemed to have completely molten together with the clothing underneath, and Yahaba shot to his aid, pulling his jacket from his arms.

“Those dumbfucks at work wouldn’t leave me alone, and they made me miss the last bus, so I had to walk all the way home,” Shirabu explained, bending down to untie his shoes.

“You couldn’t just have called a cab?” Yahaba asked, taking his bag from him and walking to the living room to dump it at Shirabu’s desk. Shirabu followed silently.

“Or called me, for that matter,” Yahaba continued, facing Shirabu again. “I could’ve picked you up.” 

Shirabu fished his phone out of the pocket of his jeans, the device still miraculously dry thanks to the length of his trench coat, and shook it at Yahaba. “Battery died.”

Yahaba dragged a hand across his face. “All right,” he muttered, more to himself than to Shirabu. “It doesn’t matter. You’re here now. It’s all good.”

Shirabu shivered, and Yahaba seemed to realize that Shirabu had just spent almost an hour in the storm that was still howling outside.

“Go take a shower before you catch a cold, you idiot,” he ordered, pushing Shirabu in the direction of the bathroom. “I’ll warm the bed for you.”

“Gross,” Shirabu said, but he smiled at Yahaba before disappearing into the bathroom. He stripped down as quickly as he could, glad to finally get rid of the things that contributed to his frozen state, as opposed to keeping him warm like clothes usually were good for.

When he got out of the shower, a pile of dry clothes was left for him, along with a message written on the bathroom mirror:  _ tea is waiting for you in our bedroom _ .

Shirabu found Yahaba lounging in bed, eyes on the storm outside the window, a mug of tea in his hands. A second mug was waiting on Shirabu’s bedside table. The moment Yahaba spotted Shirabu, he lifted the covers and wiggled his eyebrows. “Cuddle up, hot stuff.”

“You’re embarrassing,” Shirabu chuckled, but followed up on his request anyway, grabbing the mug of tea before climbing underneath the covers Yahaba held up for him. Yahaba slipped an arm around Shirabu’s shoulders the moment he was close enough for him to do so, and Shirabu relaxed into him, letting the tea warm his hands.

For a moment the only sound was the rain lashing against the windows, as if it intended to break through the glass. Shirabu silently sipped his tea, closing his eyes slowly as Yahaba started tracing lazy circles on his bare arm. 

“Sorry for making you worry,” Shirabu mumbled into his cup. 

Yahaba’s fingers halted their tracing for a second. “It’s fine,” Yahaba said. “You’re here now, that’s what matters.”

Shirabu felt Yahaba’s chest shake as he chuckled. “They’d better let you off the hook for tomorrow though, making you work overtime like that.”

“They’ll probably have to,” Shirabu sighed, momentarily breaking Yahaba’s grip to set his now empty mug on his bedside table, “since I suspect I’m going to wake up tomorrow with either a cold or a migraine.”

Yahaba hummed, pulling Shirabu closer. “I guess I’ll just have to take care of you then,” he said lowly, his words barely audible over the roar of the storm that was still raging outside, like a toddler throwing a tantrum over something insigificant. “And even if you don’t wake up sick, I like the idea of you staying home for a day. I miss you when you’re gone, you know.”

Shirabu turned into Yahaba’s grip, laying his head on Yahaba’s chest. He found Yahaba’s heartbeat in between the sounds of the wind and the rain.

“I love you.” The words were barely louder than a whisper, but Shirabu heard them clearly through the howl of the wind. “So incredibly much.”

“I know,” Shirabu replied, smiling in Yahaba’s shirt. “I love you too.”

Yahaba pressed a kiss on the top of Shirabu’s head, then ran his fingers through Shirabu’s still damp hair. Shirabu’s eyelids drooped, the long hours of work and the exhaustion of moving through a storm finally catching up to him.

The world outside was ruthless and cold, like the rain and wind attempting to cut through the roof above them, but Yahaba was peaceful and warm, and he drove away the cold that had seeped into Shirabu throughout the day. Just like he always did.

The last thing Shirabu heard before he drifted off to sleep was the rain ceasing the fight against the world around it, leaving the room quiet once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up @shitabukenjirou on tumblr if you feel like it! <3


End file.
